The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a closure panel movable rearwardly over a fixed roof.
In an open roof construction pivotable and slidable levers are provided for supporting the rear side of the front closure panel, while the front closure panel is also slidable with respect to these levers. The guide tracks for the levers on each side of the roof opening extend parallel to each other and the passage opening between the rear closure panel and the cantrail or roof rail of the fixed roof extends parallel to the adjacent guide track as well. If the cantrail of the vehicle roof does not extend parallel to the adjacent guide track, there must be provided a cover filling the non-parallel gap between the cantrail and the passage opening.